Be all our sins remember'd
by ToaofIce
Summary: It has been a thousand years since the events that lead to the awakening of Arceus. In this time the humans have become fearful of Pokemon and started a war. With most of the Ledgendaries leaving for a new home how will the remaining ones survive?
1. Prologue Be all our sins remembr'd

This is co-authored by narya100. This story does not include any characters or Pokemon from Gen 5

* * *

Be all our sins remember'd

Prologue

Arceus looked down at the world from an asteroid in space. The world was becoming corrupted. It had been a thousand years since the events that had awoken him. He turned around as Giratina came up behind him.

"You were right Arceus." The distortion Pokémon said sadly. "The humans are beginning their war on Pokémon. They have already attacked several places such as The Bell Tower and Mount Moon." Arceus sighed sadly. He had known that a day like this would come.

"Call the others together." He said sadly. The ghostly dragon nodded and left. Arceus looked down again at the world. It had been so long since he had been to the planet, and now he would be leaving it.

…

The asteroid became crowded as the many so called Legendary Pokémon came to answer Arceus's call. Mew was tugging on Mewtwo's arm to get him to hurry up.

"Come on Mewtwo." She insisted "Arceus was very insistent, we need to hurry!" Mewtwo sighed. He had been alone for the past thousand years with the exception of an occasional visit from Mew, and he had liked it. Now he was being forced to meet all of the powerful Pokémon that he had been trying so hard to avoid. Mew wrapped her tail around his arm and pulled harder as she tried to get inside.

"Mew… is this really necessary?" Mewtwo grumbled. "I'm not even sure that I count."

"Oh, you're just upset that you turned out to be immortal." She smiled. Her eyes softened. "It's not so bad you know… you get to spend more time with me!" She smiled. Mewtwo groaned. "Aw, you know you like me." Mew smiled as she flew a small circle around his head. Mewtwo decided that it would be better in the long run if he went along with Mew. He hated to admit it but finding out that he was immortal had depressed him. Not that he wanted to die… but he didn't want to live forever either. Mew was chattering on about how she was looking forward to seeing Celebi and Shaymin again and how she hoped that Groudon had gotten over Mewtwo's existence (and subsequently trying to kill him). Mewtwo ignored her as they walked into the counsel room. Suddenly Mew smiled and flew off.

"Shaymin!" She cried out happily. The small hedgehog-like Pokémon smiled at the pink feline who was circling her.

"Hello Mew." She smiled. "It's good to see you so happy, even in times like these." Mew smiled. Shaymin looked behind her and smiled politely at Mewtwo. "It's good to see you two Mewtwo, I was afraid that you wouldn't come."

"Why's that?" Mew demanded. "Why are you so happy to see him?" Shaymin was taken aback at her abrupt response and put up her paws in surrender.

"Whoa Mew, take it easy… I just was glad to see that you managed to drag him out of his cave." Mewtwo looked at Mew in surprise. Why was she acting so protective of him all of a sudden?

"Oh… well, I'm glad I was able to get him here too." Mew smiled nervously. "Oh look! There's Celebi!" She cried out as she flew off quickly. Shaymin looked up at the confused clone and smiled.

"Well, it looks like you and Mew are getting along very well." She said. Mewtwo shrugged.

"She just wouldn't leave me alone till I came." He grumbled, glancing in the direction as the small pink Pokémon who was chattering with Celebi.

"Still," Shaymin added. "It's good that you came, some of the others need to see you as an ally. And the only way that will happen is if you meet with them and convince them that you are not a threat."

"The only reason I would do that was if I cared about what they thought of me." Mewtwo snorted as he walked away. Shaymin shook her head, the only reason that Groudon and a few of the others wouldn't kill him was out of respect for her and Mew. It would help a lot if Mewtwo actually cared about what others thought about him.

…

Arceus pounded his hoof on the ground to quiet things down. The other Pokémon settled down and turned to listen to them.

"Fellow Pokémon… thank you for coming… it brings me pleasure to see you all…" He stopped and glanced at Mewtwo. "Well… most of you." There was a small scuffle as Celebi, Uxie, Mesprit, and Azelf held Mew back. Arceus raised an eyebrow at her and then continued. "As you know, the humans have become extremely aggressive lately. They have already made advances that have driven out Ho-Oh from his home in the Bell tower." Several sympathetic murmurs could be heard as all eyes turned to the Phoenix. His rainbow feathers were drooping in sadness and his head hung low.

"How could this happen?" everyone turned to Rayquaza. "How could Ho-Oh been driven away?"

"The humans have made considerable advances in technology." Arceus answered. "They have weapons that can harm even us." Groudon and Kyogre glanced at each other and snorted. "As far as we know the situation will only get worse. It is because of this that I have decided that we must leave." There was a moment of silence and then everyone started talking at once.

"Leaving?"

"Where will we go?"

"Where could we go?"

"How is this the only option?" Suddenly a voice rose above the others.

"Leave… ARE YOU CRAZY?" Everyone turned in surprise to the small Celebi…

* * *

Wow... Celebi standing up to Arceus? Bet you didn't see that one coming. Don't forget to review and prepare for the next chapter.


	2. The end of an era

I do not own anything in this story other than the plot.

* * *

Chapter 1

The end of an era

Everyone turned to Celebi in surprise. The normally quiet and shy Pokémon was shaking in rage.

"How could you want us to leave?" He said quietly. "I would never leave my forest, never! You all know me to be a peaceful and quiet Pokémon." He said. "But if my forest is attacked I will fight!" Everyone was silent. Celebi looked around in confusion. "Do none of you agree with me?" He asked. There was silence, and then a voice in the back answered him.

"I'll stay." Everyone turned in surprise to see Mewtwo raising his hand in support. Even Celebi looked surprised. Suddenly Mew flew over to Celebi and put her paw on his hand.

"Me… I'll stay too!" She cried out. The three lake guardians looked at each other and nodded their support.

"We will…" said Uxie.

"Stay…" added Mesprit.

"As well." finished Azelf. Arceus frowned at them.

"This is not up for negotiation. Rayquaza, Groudon and Kyogre have already agreed to leave." Everyone looked at the powerful Pokémon in surprise.

"Why?" Asked Lugia in anger, "Why would you of all of us agree to leave?" Groudon shrugged as he answered.

"Think of what you are talking about Lugia… this planet is doomed. Our only hope is to find a new home. Think of what happened to Ho-Oh. How long is it before they find the Whirl Islands and destroy your home?" Lugia was taken aback at this.

"But to give it up… that's not like you." He insisted.

"There is no hope for the world." Kyogre sighed. "If we are to live me must leave."

"What do Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina say?" Zapdos called out.

"Dialga and Palkia have agreed to leave with me." Arceus said, he then turned to where the ghostly dragon sat quietly. "What is your answer Giratina?" he asked. Giratina was silent for a few minutes. He then looked up and frowned.

"I will not leave." He said quietly. "The Distortion World is my home, and I am not leaving it." Arceus frowned at him.

"I do not want to put this to vote." He stated. "We have lived together for many years… there is no reason that we should not continue together."

"There is even less reason for you to command us all to leave." Shaymin said. "Arceus… we know that you were first of all Pokémon, but this is something that we need to decide for ourselves." Arceus sighed. He had been afraid that it would come to this.

"Then decide." He said. "Return in one hour with your decision… but be warned. There will be only one choice for many of you. And if you stay death is almost definitely assured." With that he stepped down and began to talk to Giratina, trying to convince him to come. The others began to talk amongst themselves. Mewtwo stayed in the back, he knew what his choice would be. He was surprised to feel a presence next to him and turned to see Celebi hovering next to him.

"I… I just wanted to say… thank you, for agreeing with me." The small Pokémon said.

"I would have stayed anyway." Mewtwo shrugged. "But it was still impressive to see you stand up to Arceus like that." Celebi nodded.

"Yeah… I just got so angry at the idea that they would just get up and leave." He said while shaking his head. "I just don't understand it."

"I gave up trying to understand them years ago." Mewtwo snorted.

"Sounds like you two have made up your minds." Mewtwo and Celebi turned to see Deoxys walking up to them.

"What do you want Deoxys?" Mewtwo asked wearily.

"What? Not willing to trust a fellow outcast?" He laughed. "I would think that you of all people would know how it feels to be different. As for what I want… I just wanted to see who else was staying." Mewtwo looked at him strangely.

"What? You're staying?" He asked.

"Yeah, I see no reason to leave… I can take anything the humans can throw at me." Deoxys shrugged.

"What about those new things that drove Ho-Oh away?"Celebi asked. "How would you deal with them?"

"Please, my defense form is much too strong and my speed form much too fast for them to hurt me." He snorted. "I honestly don't see why everyone has turned scared and is running away." Celebi nodded in agreement. Mewtwo looked over to where the three lake guardians were talking together. The trio seemed unusually agitated as they talked about how to defend their lakes.

"_Interesting" _Mewtwo thought_ "The biggest and strongest of us is willing to leave yet the smallest are adamant in staying."_ He looked at where Entei, Raikou and Suicune were arguing furiously. Suicune seemed willing to stay but her brothers were not convinced. Mewtwo knew that they would stick together no matter what. And that meant that they would most likely be leaving. Zapdos, Moltres and Articuno were quietly talking together. Latios was talking to Lugia while Latias spoke quietly with Mew. Mew seemed upset, which meant that the two traveling Pokémon were most likely leaving. Giratina was still adamantly shaking his head despite the fact that Arceus was very obviously angry with him. Mewtwo smiled slightly. Celebi and Giratina were probably the only two that would have a decent chance of standing up to the god Pokémon. The surprising thing was that neither of them were ambitious enough to try. He was honestly surprised that Celebi had spoken out at all. Mewtwo focused on Mew as she tried to convince Latias to stay. He was surprised when Deoxys elbowed him.

"So… how are things going with Mew?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" Mewtwo asked in confusion.

"Oh come off it Mewtwo, she's the only one of us that has every dared to get close to you." Deoxys snorted. "The fact that you haven't killed her yet means that you like her."

"By that logic I kill anyone who gets on my nerves… and yet you are still alive." Mewtwo said as he glared at Deoxys.

"Deny it all you want catboy, that doesn't make it any less true." Deoxys said. He turned to Celebi who was staring off at Mew. "What do you think?" She asked.

"Hmm?" He asked, broken out of his train of thought. "About what?"

"Just what we have been talking about for the last few minutes, whether or not Mewtwo likes Mew." Deoxys snapped at him.

"Why is that important?" Celebi asked. "Shouldn't we be more worried about what we are going to do about the world?" Deoxys threw his hands in the air.

"I will never understand you two." He grumbled as He walked away. Mewtwo shook his head in mild amusement and then turned to Celebi.

"And I will never understand alien viruses that got lucky enough to be hit with a laser. It's not like he should even be here." He said just load enough for him to hear. Deoxys stopped and slowly turned around.

"If you want to say something say it catboy." He snarled.

"I'm just saying that you're overcompensating for the fact that you are truly alone by attacking those that aren't." He glared.

"And what does that make you?" He said, changing to attack forme. Mewtwo took a defensive stance and prepared a shadow ball. Things might have gotten ugly if Celebi hadn't flown between them.

"Shush! Arceus is talking again!" He said. The two Pokémon calmed down and resorted to glaring heatedly at each other.

"Saved by the Chimecho." Deoxys mocked Mewtwo. The feline psychic glared back and returned to his original position. Celebi breathed a sigh of relief and returned to his seat, it would not be good for those two to start fighting now of all times.

…

Arceus looked at all the faces before him before speaking.

"The time for thinking is over; it is time to make your decision… what says Giratina?"

"Stay." The dark dragon said with a slight rustle of his wings. Arceus nodded slowly.

"What say Palkia and Dialga?"

"Go." Answered Dialga. Palkia nodded in agreement a second later.

"What say the lake guardians?"

"Stay." The three responded in unison.

"Ho-Oh?" Arceus asked quietly. The great phoenix looked up long enough to answer.

"Go." He said quietly. Lugia looked over in surprise.

"But… why" He asked.

"I have no home Lugia… there's nothing left to fight for." The phoenix sighed.

"What of Lugia?" Arceus continued. The large white Pokémon frowned and looked at Ho-Oh.

"Go." He finally said.

"What of the dogs?" Arceus asked.

"Go." Said Entei. Suicune lowered her head in shame, but she did not speak up against her brother.

"What of the birds?"

"Go." Zapdos answered. Moltres and Articuno nodded their support.

"What of Latias and Latios?" Latios looked at his sister and put a comforting arm around her.

"Go." He answered. Latias broke into small sobs at this.

"Deoxys?" He asked.

"I will stay." He answered while glaring at Mewtwo. "No matter what anyone else says!"

"Mewtwo." Arceus asked, spitting out the name as if it tasted bad in his mouth. The psychic Pokémon was quiet for a minute before answering.

"I am staying." A few breaths were let out in relief. Mewtwo glared around the room angrily as Arceus continued.

"What of Rayquaza, Groudon and Kyogre?"

"Our decision stays the same… we go." Rayquaza answered.

"Shaymin… what of you?"

"Stay." She said quietly. "I will stay." She repeated louder. Arceus nodded sadly.

"Manaphy and Phione?" He asked. Phione looked up at his mother and started crying.

"We will go." Manaphy said sadly as she hugged her child.

"Mew?" Arceus asked next. Mew flew up so that everyone could see her.

"Stay!" She said loudly. Mewtwo smiled at her determination.

"Celebi?"

"You know my answer." The small fairy answered. "I am staying." Arceus nodded.

"Then we have all decided?" He asked.

"What about the Golems?" Shaymin asked.

"No one has seen them for years." Palkia answered. "I doubt that they would leave anyway."

"Darkrai and Cresselia than, what about them?" Celebi spoke up.

"They would not leave." Dialga answered. "We even talked to Cresselia and she refused to leave unless Darkrai was gone." The diamond dragon shook his head. "Their rivalry goes deeper than any I have ever seen. It will most likely be the end of them someday." Arceus nodded.

"What about Jirachi?" Mew asked. "He will awaken soon." Everyone was silent as they thought about the wish maker.

"He is not awake now…" Dialga answered. "He won't awaken for another few months. We cannot ask him for his answer, we will have to assume that if he wants to find us he will."

"Then that is everyone." Arceus said. "Know this; once I leave there will be no chance of changing your mind… you will be stuck here." Silence fell as the ones who had decided to stay looked at each other. No one spoke up. Arceus nodded. "Then we are all decided… take a few minutes to say your goodbyes… we won't be coming back."

…

Mesprit had her paws around Latias's neck and was crying.

"Why do you have to go?" She asked through the sobs.

"I'm sorry… it's just not safe here anymore." Latias cried as she hugged the small Pokémon. "I want to stay but if I did I'd always be scared." The two friends sobbed together. Manaphy and Phione joined them and it wasn't long until all of them were bawling their eyes out. Celebi flew over to where Mew was watching sadly and turned to her.

"Look, are you really sure that you want to stay? I know that you want to protect Mewtwo but it really is dangerous here." He said quietly.

"Are you saying that you don't want me here?" She asked.

"No… I just want you safe." He confessed with a slight blush.

"And aren't you staying to protect your forest?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well, yes… but…" He started.

"Are you saying that I'm not as strong as you?" She asked getting closer until the now scared Celebi was backed against the wall.

"Um… no." Celebi said quietly. He really wasn't sure where this was going.

"I'll protect this world with the same diligence as you protect your forest… I can't just leave it." She said heatedly. But then she smiled. "Although, it is nice to know that you care." Celebi blushed deeper and flew off quickly. Mew smiled. "Plus," she whispered. "I'd never feel good if I knew that you were facing the world alone while I was safe." She watched the small fairy Pokémon fly over to Mewtwo's side.

…

Mewtwo looked up at Celebi as he flew over, the fairy was blushing.

"What happened to you?" Mewtwo asked.

"Oh, nothing." He said, his blush still red on his green cheeks.

"Really, could have fooled me." Mewtwo laughed quietly. Both Pokémon looked up as Giratina glided over. Celebi's blush disappeared as he scooted behind Mewtwo and peeked out at the dragon. Giratina nodded at the fairy and then turned to Mewtwo.

"I would like to thank you for staying Mewtwo." He said. "Of all of us you had the least reason to stay… it is because of this that I would like to offer you a place in the distortion world." Mewtwo was honestly shocked. He bowed to Giratina.

"I… I'm flattered Giratina, but I think that my place is here." He answered. "Thank you anyway; I am truly honored by your offer."

"Who knew you could be polite." Giratina said with the smallest crack of a smile appearing on his face. "Still, I expected this kind of answer."

"Then why did you ask?" Mewtwo.

"Because you are the most powerful Pokémon who decided to stay besides me" Giratina said. "And since I am leaving to the distortion world I wanted to make sure that someone would stay to protect the others." Mewtwo blinked in surprise.

"Wait… what? Why do you expect me to help them out?" Mewtwo asked sourly. Giratina put one of his massive wing claws on Mewtwo's shoulder as he answered.

"Mewtwo, you are the only one who can. You are different from all of us because of what you are. You can walk on both sides of this war; no one else can do this. They will look to you for help, do not disappoint them. The time of the old powers has ended, it's time for the new world to rise up." Mewtwo watched in confusion as the ghost dragon floated away.

"What do you think that meant?" Celebi asked.

"I don't know." Mewtwo answered quietly.

…

The remaining Legendaries looked up from the Hall of Origin as the asteroid that the meeting had been in slowly began to leave the planet's orbit. Mew, Shaymin and Mesprit were still teary eyed but everyone watched on in silence. In a minute or so the asteroid picked up speed and disappeared from the galaxy. They continued looking up for a minute before it finally sunk in… they were never going to see their friends again. Mew turned to Mewtwo and floated a little closer until she was right next to him.

"Thank you for staying." She said quietly as she nuzzled his cheek. Mewtwo blushed and used his tail to move her a little farther from his body. This only resulted in her landing on his head and laying there. Mewtwo sighed; this was probably the best he was going to get so he merely accepted it. Giratina turned to the others.

"It is time for me to leave as well." He said. Celebi thought he could detect the smallest level of sadness in his voice. "I will give you one piece of advice before I go. Stay together; your greatest assets are your friendships and rivalries." He glanced at Deoxys, He looked the other way. "No matter what you have a hard time ahead of you… you will need each other." With that he opened his massive wings and made a slashing motion with his wing claws. A portal appeared and he flew through it. Right before it closed he turned around and handed a small orb to Mewtwo.

"What is this?" Mewtwo asked.

"If you ever need me I will come, I am still a part of this world, and I will not abandon it." With that the portal closed. Mewtwo looked at the orb. It swirled with an otherworldly power. He assumed that he could use it to summon Giratina, but most likely it would only work once. He turned to Celebi and handed it to him.

"Here, hold on to this for me." The fairy Pokémon nodded and placed it in one of his many hidden pockets.

"Well, now what?" Shaymin asked.

"I say that we stay here for now. Tomorrow we can…" Mewtwo started to answer.

"Wait… who put you in charge?" Deoxys asked heatedly.

"No one did… I just assumed command due to the fact that I am stronger than the rest of you." Mewtwo answered.

"Hey… I can see you calling yourself more powerful than Celebi and Mew… but not me!" The DNA Pokémon quickly changed into his attack forme. "I will never take orders from a clone!" Mewtwo looked at him with fire in his purple eyes.

"What did you call me?" Mewtwo asked quietly.

"A clone… a fake… a duplicate." Deoxys smiled as he began to power up for an attack. Mewtwo didn't even answer. He just powered up a shadow ball and prepared to launch it. Deoxys charged forward in a giga impact. Mew closed her eyes as the two Pokémon charged at each other. This was not good.


	3. Seperation

I do not own anything in this story other than the plot.

Oh, just so you all know. If in chapter one Deoxys seems to change genders a little that's because he was originally going to be a girl. I decided against that because I thought some people might start thinking that Mewtwo and Deoxys were a pair, which I have no intention of doing. I think I fixed all of them but if you spotted any than that's why, enjoy and don'tforget to review.

Chapter 2

Separation

Deoxys dodged the massive shadow ball that Mewtwo sent at him with relative ease. He then tried to hit the psychic with a giga impact. He missed because Mewtwo teleported behind him. Deoxys snarled and spun to face Mewtwo.

"You always think that you're better than the rest of us!" He yelled as he hit Mewtwo with a Zen Headbutt. Mewtwo grunted as it connected. He countered with another shadow ball, and this one hit. Deoxys flew across the Hall of Origin and smashed into a large pillar. The alien stood slowly, shaking his head. He quickly changed to his speed forme and dodged yet another shadow ball.

"I've never seen myself as better than you!" Mewtwo said. He felt rather than saw Deoxys coming at him with a focus punch. In a split second he teleported on top of one of the pillars. Deoxys ran up one that was nearby and the two faced off again.

"You don't get it… do you? You've been living in a cave for the last thousand years, brooding your days away, while some of us have been out here the entire time! Being ridiculed and hated for who we were… our very existence under doubt, no place for us to rest without being afraid of attack!" Deoxys jumped the space between the two pillars and sent another Zen Headbutt at Mewtwo. The psychic dodged.

"How does that make me better than you?" Mewtwo asked as he sent a psycho cut at the alien. He missed and the pillar that Deoxys had been on was sliced in half. The upper half collapsed and fell down to the ground with a crash. Deoxys fell down with the force of the crash and changed to his defense forme seconds before hitting the ground. Mewtwo floated down slowly as Deoxys stood up.

"You distanced yourself from the world… you put yourself above it." Deoxys snarled as he changed back into attack forme. "And now you come back and start giving us orders? Where do you get the nerve? Especially because you're half human!" Mewtwo stopped short of sending another shadow ball at Deoxys. Deoxys smiled, "Yeah, I went there… you're only partially one of us. Why should we look to you for leadership?" Mewtwo's eyes hardened.

"THAT'S IT!" Mewtwo bellowed. His eyes began to glow and he gestured at Deoxys. The DNA Pokémon was lifted up in the air. Deoxys struggled to escape but found he couldn't. Mewtwo lifted him up to smash him on the ground when suddenly Celebi and Mew flew between them.

"Stop it!" Mew hissed "There are humans coming!" In a second all of the Pokémon had hidden behind ruins and were peaking out as several humans climbed up to the top of the stairs. Most of the humans stood at attention as one who was obviously in charge inspected the area.

"Well, there doesn't appear to be anything here." He said. Then he nodded at one of the humans who was carrying a large backpack. "Set up the C4, we'll blow this place sky high and be done with it." Celebi looked at Mew in shock… they were going to blow up Spear Pillar?

…

Deep in the forests of Kanto a counsel was meeting. One Pokémon from each type had made an appearance to discuss what to do about the war. A Lucario stood up and quieted the others down.

"Let this meeting of the counsel of Pokémon come to order." He said. "Our first order of business is to discuss what to do about the apparent disappearance of the legendaries."

"How do we know that they are gone?" A tall Gallade spoke up. "They are all very secretive; could it be that they are just in hiding as we are?" The Lucario shook his paw to quiet murmurs of agreement.

"We have checked the places where they would most likely be, and they are not there. We also received news that the Bell Tower has been burnt down."

"Who brought us this information?" A Weavile asked.

"I did." Everyone turned to the large Staraptor who had spoken up. "It was burnt down just like the tower that used to stand next to it. And the ground was scorched as if hit with a hyperbeam."

"Impossible, humans have never had that much power." A Butterfree said in surprise.

"They've been improving their technology since the beginning of the war, surely you know this." A Leafeon said.

"Yeah… but who started the war anyway? Have we figured that one out yet?" A Rattata asked.

"No one knows." The Gallade answered.

"That's not all…" The Lucario cut in before the conversation could go farther. "We've stopped receiving information from Ilex Forest."

"That's not good." A small Nidoran female spoke up. "Would the humans really be brave enough to attack a place as sacred as that?"

"They attacked the Bell Tower… personally I'd be more worried about what Ho-Oh would do to me than Celebi." The Gallade said.

"In short… the war has been going bad on all fronts." A shiny Gastly grumbled. "Why do we ghosts have to take part in this counsel at all? It's not as if the humans can threaten us."

"Not yet…" A Dratini said. "But we have no reason to believe that they will never find a way to hurt you. Their advancements have become immense since the beginning of this war. I've even heard rumors that they're catching Pokémon to experiment on." The entire room was silent in shock.

"But… that hasn't been attempted for over nine hundred years! Not since the fall of Team Rocket." The Rattata said.

"How can they catch us anyway?" The Lucario asked. "There haven't been Pokéballs in thousands of years."

"It is just a rumor." The Dratini said. If she had had shoulders she most likely would have shrugged.

"Regardless…" The Gallade cut in. "We need to strike a major blow on the humans. I suggest we send a strike force to raid one of their bases… and I suggest that we use weapon zero." There was a gasp of horror from the most of the counsel.

"I just don't feel right sending someone so young into a battle like that." The Butterfree objected.

"He can't be hurt; we know that for certain, he will not come to any harm." The Lucario said while rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

"And he does get the best results." The Gastly smiled.

"I still don't like it." A Kingdra shook his head. "But I feel as if we have no other choice… we need to win a fight soon or our troops may lose what little hope that they have left."

"Then it is decided." The Lucario said. "Weapon zero will be launched at a human base tomorrow… and Arceus help us if we lose control of him."

…

Mew looked fearfully out at the humans who were walking around.

"What do you think those are?" She said, pointing at the blocks of C4 that were being placed around the ruins.

"Who knows," Mewtwo growled. "I'm beginning to think that we shouldn't stick around to find out what they do anyway." Deoxys was still in his attack forme and turned to the clone.

"Why leave? We can take them easily." He said.

"I'm tempted to agree with you… but I don't want to get in a fight without knowing what we're up against." Mewtwo answered.

"What... feel bad about killing your own kind?" Deoxys smirked. Mewtwo's glare would have scared most Pokémon, but Deoxys just shrugged it off.

"I am not human." Mewtwo said quietly.

"Not entirely." Deoxys retorted.

…

"We've placed all the C4 General Maroon sir!" One of the human's saluted.

"Good, let's finish this place." The general answered. The human nodded and walked over to where another human had set up the detonator.

"I'll be glad when this place is blown sky high." He said.

"Yeah… it gives me the creeps." The other agreed. "It doesn't help that I feel like I'm being watched." The two of them failed to see the eyes that peeked at them from the growing shadows. Mewtwo didn't know what the strange device they were holding did, and he didn't want to find out. He nodded at Celebi who crept forward slowly. Deoxys sped around the humans so fast that they didn't see him, but they did hear him.

"What was that?" One of them jumped.

"I don't know… what if it was one of those ghost Pokémon?" The other one said in fear. As they were looking around Shaymin and the others snuck past them. Mewtwo moved a bush on the other side of them with a psychic push. The two humans were very spooked, and looking in the opposite direction than the Pokémon.

"Oh gosh… I think it is a ghost!" One of them said, becoming very white. The other scrambled for the detonator and held it close.

"Why can't the general give us the order now?" He whimpered. "I don't want to stay around here any longer than I have to." They continued to watch the bush that the noise had come from… completely unaware that Mew was snickering at them as she snuck past.

"Ha… what a bunch of scaredy-Sentrets." She giggled.

"Quiet!" Mewtwo growled at her. Mew turned and stuck her tongue out at him before continuing in silence. The humans formed ranks in front of the General and saluted.

"Everyone is out of the blast radius sir!" One of them bellowed out.

"Good." He answered. "Sergeant, light this place up." One of the humans around the detonator saluted and pressed the button. The entire plateau was lit up as Spear Pillar erupted in flames. The humans watched in silence, unaware that they themselves were being watched. The Pokémon looked at each other in shock. With the exception of Mewtwo they had watched as the humans had become more powerful, but they had never expected to see something like this. Spear Pillar was gone. Mewtwo looked at the General and was surprised to see him smiling happily. Mewtwo could sense the hate that he felt towards all Pokémon. It made even him shiver. Even in his darkest moments he had not known such hate.

…

The Pokémon hid as the humans packed up and left. They were all silent as they watched the remains of Spear Pillar crumble. When it began to get dark they gathered around a small fire that Deoxys made using some equipment he had managed to steal from the humans.

"What do we do now?" Celebi asked. "How can we stand up to something like that, not even Ho-Oh was able to protect his home."

"We need help." Everyone turned to Deoxys in surprise. Was the alien actually suggesting that they look for help? "Even one of those explosions would have done severe damage to all of us, even me." He admitted while watching the fire.

"We need powerhouses." Mewtwo agreed. "And the only ones left are the golems." Mew brightened up.

"Yeah… the Golems!" She smiled. "We can go and wake them up and they can help us."

"I… I'm afraid that I won't be coming." Shaymin said quietly. Everyone turned to her.

"What? Why?" Mew asked sadly.

"Mew, the golems are in Hoenn." She explained. "I'm the only one here who can't teleport. I'd only be holding you back. Plus…" She added while looking wistfully off into the distance. "I miss my flowers." Celebi nodded in understanding.

"Well, who should go after what golem?" He asked after a second of silence.

"Splitting up makes sense." Mewtwo mused while poking the fire with a stick. "It would be faster that way."

"Yes, but who should go where?" Deoxys asked. The lake spirits looked at each other before answering.

"The island cave is underwater… I think that we would be the best to go awaken Regice." Azelf said.

"But we would probably need some protection." Uxie admitted.

"I'll go with them." Mewtwo raised an eyebrow at Deoxys.

"Really, you're going to help someone?" He asked mockingly.

"Hey… I can be nice." He insisted. "Plus… I don't really like the idea of those three taking on something like… like that." He said, looking at the remains of Spear Pillar. Mewtwo nodded, he realized that if Deoxys was shaken than the humans must have really improved in the last thousand years.

"Well, I'm going alone." Mewtwo said. "And before you can object…" He said, interrupting Mew before she could speak. "I'll be way to noticeable if I'm with others. Alone I can blend in better."

"But then who do I go with?" Mew whined.

"You can go with Celebi." Mewtwo said. At the sound of his name the fairy turned around.

"Wait… what? I wasn't listening. What did you say about me?" He asked.

"You are going to go with Mew to awaken Regirock, I'll take Registeel." Mewtwo answered.

"Wait… I'm going with who?" Celebi squeaked. Mewtwo grinned at him.

"You're going with Mew." Celebi looked at Mew, then back at Mewtwo.

You're evil. Celebi thought at Mewtwo.

Please… I tried to take over the world, I know what I'm doing. Mewtwo thought back.

"Um, that's great." Celebi smiled.

"But I want to go with you!" Mew insisted. She further proved her point by latching on to Mewtwo's tail. Mewtwo sighed in frustration.

"Mew… let go."

"No."

"Mew…"

"No." She insisted. "I want to go with you, who else is going to protect you?" Mewtwo looked at her in surprise.

"Mew… do you honestly think that I need protecting?" He asked. Mew looked up and tried to look as sincere as possible.

"Yes?" She answered hesitantly.

"Mew… you don't really believe that." Mewtwo continued.

"No… I guess not." She admitted. "But why do I have to go with Celebi?" She asked.

"Because you two will be able to help each other better than either of you could help me." Mewtwo answered while prying her from his tail. He finally succeeded and placed her down next to Celebi. Mew folded her arms and scowled at both of them.

"Who put you in charge anyway?" She grumbled. Mewtwo rolled his eyes and looked at the rest.

"It's late… we had better get some sleep. We can talk more in the morning." For once no one objected.

…

When Mew awoke the next morning she found that Shaymin was already up watching the sun rise. She turned and smiled at Mew.

"It's time for me to leave." She said. Mew floated over and sat down next to her.

"I'm sorry you have to go." Mew said, wrapping her friend in a quick hug. "Just be sure to be careful, ok?"

"I'm the one who should be worried about you." Shaymin smiled. "I'm going home, somewhere that no human can ever go without being closely connected to Pokémon. You're going out into the world and into danger." Mew shrugged it off.

"I'll be ok." She smiled. "I've got Mewtwo to look after me."

"And Celebi." Shaymin smiled.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Mew asked.

"You'll find out soon enough." Shaymin said as she stood up and shook the morning dew off her fur. "Just promise that you'll be nice to him." Mew nodded her head and then watched as the small Pokémon walked off towards sun. Celebi yawned and looked up at the leaving Pokémon.

"Well, I guess I can't blame her." He said. Mew turned around in surprise to see him awake.

"Why's that?" She asked.

"Because, honestly, there's nowhere I'd rather be than back in Ilex forest right now." Celebi said as he put his arms behind his head and looked up at the sky.

"Then why are you staying here?" Mew asked while sitting down next to him.

"I dunnow." He mumbled.

"Well, I'm glad you're staying." Mew smiled at him. "I think it's very brave."

"Oh… I just don't like the idea of leaving you guys." Celebi blushed. "Hey… we should wake up the others so that we can all get started on our quests." He quickly jumped up and flew over to shake Mewtwo. Mew looked after him in confusion, what was wrong with him?

…

Mewtwo sighed as Viridian Forest materialized in front of him. He was glad that he was finally free of the others. He would make much more progress on his own. Even with his massive power teleporting so far away had drained him. Mewtwo looked around and found a berry bush nearby. Quickly scanning the area and sensing no immediate danger he took one of the berries and ate it. He froze at the sound of metal against metal. Slowly turning around he saw several humans pointing guns at him.

Snap… how did they manage to sneak up on me? He thought to himself. He couldn't teleport either. As much as he didn't want to fight it was looking as if he had no choice. Mewtwo raised his hand to blast the nearest human with a shadow ball when three things became very apparent to him.

He could not sense the humans; this meant that they must have found some way to block his psychic powers.

Since he could not sense them there was no reason to believe that he knew where all of them were.

A human had just jumped him from behind and zapped him with a powerful electrical jolt.

All of these things were realized in the exact amount of time it took Mewtwo to hit the ground after the hidden human had zapped him. Mewtwo watched helplessly as they gathered around him.

"Are you sure he's down?" One of the humans asked.

"Yeah, boss lady said to take one alive. She needs to 'ask' him some questions." Another one snickered. "I bet that after Liliana Maroon gets done with him he won't be much to look at. No one can interrogate like her, nobody. Mewtwo could vaguely feel gloved hands picking him up and moving him to the back of a nearby vehicle. Whatever these people had planned for him he had a feeling that he wasn't going to like it.


	4. Problems

I do not own anything in this story other than the plot.

Sorry this took so long, I hate having more than two papers assigned at a time. And just so you all know _this is thought,_ this is normal dialogue, **and this is daydream**. Enjoy and don't forget to review.

* * *

Problems

Deoxys was glad that he had gone with the lake spirits for a few reasons. One of which was that he really was worried about them having to deal with whatever technology that the humans had come up with. The other reason was that they didn't say much, compared to Mew the three were practically angels in his mind. He looked around at the island they were standing on. It was almost barren except for a large cave in the center of the island. Azelf floated over to the entrance and scanned the cave with his psychic powers.

"I don't sense anyone… outside of a very large sleeping golem." He said after a while.

"Good, I really don't feel like dealing with some annoying humans right now." Deoxys nodded.

"Then let's go." Uxie said while joining his brother at the entrance of the cave. The four Pokémon took one last look before stepping in. The three lake guardians were used to seeing in dark caves. Deoxys, however, was not. He quickly cracked his head against a low hanging stalactite.

"Oh Arceus that hurt." Deoxys swore. Mesprit giggled and floated back to the virus legendary.

"Come on, we'll get left behind." She said while wrapping her tails around one of Deoxys' arms. Deoxys grumbled as he was pulled along, and kept away from stalactites. None of the Pokémon noticed the red eyes that watched them from the shadows. The eyes glinted with malice… their territory had been invaded. The interlopers would pay, they would pay dearly indeed.

…

Mew had been unusually quiet. While most of the legendaries would have seen this as a blessing and might have even praised Arceus for allowing them a few moments of peace and quiet the silence was driving Celebi crazy. He had attempted to start a conversation between himself and Mew. The only problem was that the conversations only happened in his head. He had never been brave enough to talk to Mew without good reason. He was dying to talk to her, about anything. He just couldn't get anything out of his mouth. Finally he turned to say something.

"Um… nice weather… isn't it?" He said. Mew looked at him strangely before shrugging.

"I guess." She admitted before looking away again.

_Darn it! Was that really the best I could come up with?_ Celebi admonished himself. _Look at yourself; you can control time for Arceus' sake! How can you have a hard time talking to a girl that you…_ Celebi stopped himself. Even though he knew that Mew would not probe his mind without his permission that didn't mean that he wasn't weary of thinking the treacherous words that he longed to say. He could only imagine how it would go.

"**Mew"… he would say… "I love you more than the very forest that I protect, more than time itself, will you be my mate?"**

"**Oh Celebi! I thought that you would never ask!" She would respond while throwing herself at him. They would move to Ilex forest and live out the rest of time in happiness. Who knows… they might even have kids.** Celebi's happy daydreaming was cut short by a rather large tree that he floated into. Mew looked around at the sound of groaning. She saw Celebi laying flat on his back and rubbing his nose.

"Ow… that hurt." He grumbled as he picked himself up.

"What happened?" Mew asked. "Did the tree attack you?" She said with a teasing smile.

"Uh… no… I… uh…" Celebi stumbled over his words. _Oh Arceus, why is she so cute when she smiles?_ Mew giggled and helped him up.

"Well, we had better get going if we want to make it to the cave by nightfall." Mew said. Celebi nodded and resumed floating next to her. They continued like this for an hour, Mew was quiet and Celebi was too embarrassed to say anything. Finally Mew broke the silence. "How do you think Mewtwo is doing right now?" She asked.

"I… I bet he… he's fine." Celebi stuttered.

"Why do you do that?" Mew asked.

"Do what?" Celebi asked. _Oh Arceus she hates something about me! _He thought to himself.

"Stutter."

"Oh… I… I don't know." Celebi stuttered. "If… if it annoys you I… I can stop." Mew laughed at him.

"No, no. I think it's kind of cute. I just wondered why you did it is all." She grinned and continued flying. Celebi thought like he would faint.

"Cute… she thinks I'm cute." He said with a silly smile on his face. He shook himself out and sped to catch up with her. They were approaching the cave with Regirock. Mew looked over the last hill and gasped. She shot behind a tree and gestured for Celebi to join her. Celebi flew over and looked past the tree to see what had worried Mew. There was a large human encampment in front of the cave. The two small legendaries looked at each other, their job just got harder.

…

Mewtwo woke up strapped to a strange device. It was shaped like an X and had straps on it that bound his hands and feet. Even his tail was tied down. There was also something digging into his chest. He bent his head down to look at it and saw that it was an electronic device. Why would something like that be on him? In a rush everything that had happened came back to him. The humans that he couldn't sense, being captured, how they forced something from a needle into his skin and then… blackness. Panicked, Mewtwo tried to give the room he was in a quick mental scan… and found he couldn't. He tried again, this time he felt a tiny shock from the device on his chest. It had to be inhibiting his psychic powers somehow. For the first time in his life Mewtwo felt worried. He couldn't even move, if he was to be attacked now he would be utterly helpless. Suddenly a door opened on the wall of the room and a human walked in. Mewtwo watched it wearily. He could see that it was a female. She was dressed in a black suit and her auburn hair was done up in a bun. She was slightly shorter than the clone so she had to look up to look him in the face.

"Well, we certainty haven't seen your kind of Pokémon before." She said while giving him a look. "Can you understand me?" She asked. Mewtwo was silent. "It is pointless to pretend that you cannot at least read my mind. We already know you to be a psychic." She stated. "I will ask once again… what are you?"

_I am Mewtwo._ Mewtwo responded through telepathy. _And you, mortal, have made a very bad decision._

"Ah… so you can talk, good." The woman smiled. "It is so much easier to interrogate the enemy if they understand you."

_What do you want from me human?_ Mewtwo asked. _I know little to nothing about your kind._

"Ah, but you obviously know a lot about your kind." The woman said. "And that is what I need. I need to know where the Pokémon are gathering, how many of them there are, and who the leaders of this little resistance are."

_Ha… you really don't get it, do you? I don't know anything! _Mewtwo snorted. _I've been in a cave for the past thousand years. I literally have no idea what is going on._

"Hmm, too bad, I really don't like torturing my prisoners… but, one must keep up the public image." The woman said while walking towards the door.

_You, torture me? _Mewtwo scoffed. _Woman, do you have any idea what I have been through… do you even know who I am? There is nothing you can do that would even begin to break me. I am Mewtwo, I am the strongest._ The woman turned around right before closing the door and looked the Pokémon deep in the eyes. She saw determination in his eyes… and… sadness.

"Well, everyone has a breaking limit." She shrugged. "Let's find out what yours is." With that she closed the door.

…

Liliana breathed a sigh of relief as she entered the control room above the chamber. Little did Mewtwo know that he was being observed through several mini cameras that were placed in the chamber. Liliana nodded to a tech and looked out as he started preparing the torture machine. She could practically feel Mewtwo's arrogance and pride from her seat. It helped that she was a fairly talented psychic herself. Although her abilities were limited to feeling emotions it was still better than most humans would ever achieve. She forced her body language to remain neutral as the torture began. She had learned long ago to put up her strongest walls during the torture sessions. It was better for her not to know what the Pokémon was feeling.

…

Mewtwo almost felt like laughing at the idea that a little human girl could break him. She looked as if she was barely twenty five, if even that. He had survived Mew's unending chatter for Arceus' sake, what could that little human ever hope to do to him. Suddenly the room grew dark. In spite of himself Mewtwo began to feel a little apprehensive. Red eyes began to glow from the darkness. Mewtwo's eyes began to get used to the little light and saw that he was surrounded. Mewtwo said the name of the Pokémon grinning at him as if it was a curse word.

"Houndoom." He spat out. There were about three of them, possibly more behind him. Mewtwo really began to get worried now. He was normally useless against dark type Pokémon anyway. But now, he couldn't even defend himself physically. _Still,_ Mewtwo thought to himself._ There's a pretty good chance that this is just some sort of an illusion anyway. After all, I didn't see how they got in here. I'd say that they think that they can trick me into…_ Mewtwo's train of thought stopped as he felt a sharp pain in his tail. He looked down and saw that one of the Houndoom had bitten it. _Oh… Arceus… they're real!_ It was then that Mewtwo did something he had never done before… he panicked.

…

Liliana could still pick up faint emotions from the strange Pokémon. He was in a panic now because he had realized just how helpless he was. In reality he was completely fine. The Houndoom were holograms, they couldn't have hurt a fly. But, when combined with a machine that transmitted pain into the receptors of the brain it was really easy to believe that you were actually being attacked. It helped that the psychic wouldn't be able to sense a real Houndoom with his psychic powers, even at full strength. Liliana was impressed. This had to be an exceptionally strong psychic for her to still be feeling his pain. She had practiced for years to be able to throw up the walls she had in place around her mind. She squirmed slightly as the Houndoom "bit" the psychic's tail. Why was this part always so hard for her? Pokémon were then enemy, she should hate them with all of her heart. But, no matter how hard she tried there was always a small part of her that felt like crying as she tortured her prisoners. The torture had picked up with several of the holograms digging their "fangs" into various parts of the psychics' body and beginning to "tear" at him. Liliana could feel rather than hear the strange Pokémon screech in pain and fear. She couldn't take it anymore.

"Keep me updated." She said to one of the tech assistants who ran the machine as she walked out of the room and down the hallway. Once she got out of range of her mental abilities she leaned against the wall and gasped for breath. Maintaining mental walls was hard enough under normal circumstances, but this was unbearable. She felt someone coming and quickly straitened herself up. It wouldn't do any good for someone to see the daughter of the famed General Maroon acting as if she was a pushover. The soldier who came around the corner made Liliana inwardly groan, it was Lieutenant Commander Nicholson.

"Liliana… what are you doing away from your post? Could it be that you couldn't wait until after you were done torturing that sinister Pokémon to see me?" He asked with a flash of his perfect teeth. Liliana despised him. He thought of himself as a ladies' man, and to an extent he was, he was just incapable of realizing that Liliana did not want anything to do with him. Still, he was an upcoming soldier in the army and a personal favorite of her father. So Liliana put on a fake smile as she answered.

"No, nothing of the sort, I merely came out to think." She said. "This one is proving harder to crack than I had originally thought."

"Well, far be it from me to leave a damsel in distress." He smiled back. "I think I have just what you need." Liliana's forced smile dropped a centimeter. Whatever Nicholson had planned, it was not going to be good.

…

Mewtwo gasped as pain wracked his body. He had never felt like this before, the agony. He kept telling himself that he could take it… that it was only a matter of time before the humans gave up. But in his heart he knew that was not true. He could feel his resolve slowly weakening. And he knew that if the humans got bored with him they would most likely kill him. Suddenly the lights turned on and the bindings on his arms and legs were dropped. Mewtwo fell to the ground and panted. He looked around wearily and saw that he was out of danger. The Houndoom were gone, and his body was unscarred, despite the fact that he had definitely felt pain a moment ago. The silence only made him more apprehensive. What were the humans doing?

…

"What are you doing?" Liliana asked. "Why did you stop the interrogation session?"

"Because you were taking too long with it." Nicholson said as he nodded to one of his men who was carrying a large sack.

"Taking too long? He was barely in there for ten minutes?" Liliana said testily.

"Trust me… these things only understand one thing… brutality." He said with a grin.

"What are you going to do… you know that you cannot harm the subject until we know for sure that he knows nothing." Liliana said.

"Oh, don't worry, I won't be harming HIM." The Lieutenant Commander grinned as he grabbed the sack and headed for the door to the chamber.

…

Mewtwo looked up as the door opened. He saw a man in army uniform walk in holding two things, a sack and a gun. Mewtwo stood and moved to punch the man. As much as he hated physical combat he really didn't have much choice at the time. He was easily repelled in his weakened state and was kicked into the opposite wall. The man scoffed and walked over to the fallen psychic.

"Really, this is the best you've got? You're hopeless without your powers aren't you?" He laughed as he kicked Mewtwo again for good measure.

…

Up in the control room two soldiers were holding Liliana back as she tried to go in and stop Nicholson.

"We did not agree to this!" She yelled in anger. "All interrogations are MINE to do!" Back in the room Mewtwo sat himself up so that he could glare at the human.

…

_Do your worse! Even if I did know anything I wouldn't tell you!_ Mewtwo said defiantly. The human laughed.

"You psychics make me laugh. You think that you're better than all the rest, but there are always two ways to break you. One is physical pain… the other is emotional." With that he dumped the bag on the ground. Mewtwo stared at the Pokémon that fell out, it was an Abra. The small Pokémon was bruised and one of its legs was bent at an odd angle, almost as if it had been broken and then healed wrong. Mewtwo was shocked; the Abra couldn't have been more than a month old, two months max. It whimpered and scooted itself away from the human. He allowed it to go a foot before he brought his boot down on its tail. The Abra squeaked in pain and a few tears fell down its face. Mewtwo's eyes hardened in rage.

…

"Where did he get that Abra?" Liliana demanded as she continued to try to break lose. "That was not registered with me. All Pokémon that enter the base have to be checked out be me or one of my staff! Let me go you idiots!" She yelled at the men holding her.

"I'm sorry miss, we have our orders." One of them stated in a matter of fact voice. Liliana watched helplessly as the Lieutenant Commander pointed the gun at the little Abra's head.

…

A lone Staraptor flew over the base in Pallet Town. It clutched a small container in its claws. Without a second's glace he dropped it in the base and flew away as fast as he could. He didn't want to be anywhere close when weapon zero was let lose.

…

The human pointed the gun at the Abra.

"It's simple really, you tell me what I want to know, or the Pokémon dies." He stated. Mewtwo felt a feeling of helplessness fill him as he realized the situation. He had no information and was unable to fight back without his powers.

_Look, I told you…I know nothing!_ He yelled into the human's head.

"Wrong answer." With that the human pulled the trigger. There was an explosion of sound as the gun fired.

…

"Did he just…." Liliana asked in shock. It was in that moment all of her mental walls were dropped. She was filled with an uncontrollable rage.

…

Mewtwo screamed in rage. His eyes glazed over red and he forced himself into a standing position. The crumpled body of the Abra lay quiet on the ground. Its scales stained with its own blood. It was then that the floodgate of emotions that Mewtwo had not allowed himself to feel broke open. His rage was so great that he actually levitated himself. The psychic inhibitor sparked once and then fell off of him, it was not meant to deal with this kind of power. For possibly the first time in all history two minds cried out in rage and sadness at the exact same time in the exact same way. Most psychics don't have a problem if this happens, they have mental shields up that would protect them. However, neither Liliana nor Mewtwo had any shielding up. Mewtwo slammed the Lieutenant Commander against the wall with a psychic blast. He then bent down to pick up the small Abra, almost as if to admit to himself that the Pokémon was dead. Mewtwo was both crying and yelling at the same time. Every human in the base heard his telepathic scream.

_You're all dead! Do you hear me? The entire human race is DEAD!_ With that Mewtwo teleported out of the base. Had anyone been paying attention they would have noticed that Liliana was gone as well, but they suddenly had a bigger problem.

…

When the small canister that the Staraptor had dropped hit the ground it landed next to a large generator. The canister opened with a hiss and a small pair of eyes peeked out. Without a second's hesitation it jumped into the generator. Had anyone been close they might have heard a giggle as it did so.

…

One of the techs looked at his screen in surprise as a small face appeared on it.

"Lieutenant Commander, you might want to see this!" He said. Nicholson walked over and looked down at the face and the small words that were appearing underneath it. He was angry at losing the prisoner and was seriously considering shooting anyone and everyone who had seen it happen. He read the words and snorted.

"What is this, a computer virus? All it says is 'can I play now?' What is that supposed to mean?"

"I don't know sir." The tech said. "How should I answer it?"

"Say no." Nicholson shrugged. The tech typed in the answer and pressed enter. The little orange face became angry. The words changed and Nicolson read them again. "Rotom WANT to play. What in the name of Darkrai is a Rotom?" He asked. He never got his answer, mostly because every electronic device in the entire camp went haywire. Auto turrets began firing on their own soldiers, generators and batteries exploded, the anti-fire sprinkler system began filling rooms with flame-depressant foam. In seconds the entire camp was in a panic as the ammo reserves blew half the base to kingdom come. The little orange face changed to have a childish grin as a final message was written out before the screen went blank.

"Rotom likes to play."

* * *

And so we introduce weapon zero. Bet that none of you expected it to be Rotom (he's a gen 4 pseud-legendary just in case you didn't know). It does make sense though. In a world of technology a Pokemon who can possess electronics could cause a LOT of damage. Don't forget to review.


	5. Golems

Chapter 4

Yeah... sorry this has taken so long to put up. School, homework, life... they all take up a lot of time. Hope you enjoy it and don't forget to review.

* * *

Golems

Deoxys stumbled along after the lake guardians as the traveled deeper into the cave. Azelf and Uxie used a faint psychic pulse to light the way in front of them.

"How much farther do you think that we have?" Mesprit asked. Suddenly the tunnel opened out into a massive cavern.

"I'd say we're there." Azelf said in awe. The four legendaries looked up in amazement at the giant sleeping form of Regice. They had all seen the golem before, but not for a long time. Uxie moved towards it and placed a hand on its massive head.

"How do we wake it up?" he asked.

"You realize the irony of you asking how to do something… right?" Mesprit giggled.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah… I would rather have an answer than a joke." Uxie retorted in his usual bored voice.

"You cannot wake him… no, no. No one can wake him." The legendaries turned to see a Sableye crawl out of a crack in the wall. "He has been sleeping for long time. Spook been here whole time, me watch him, he sleeping, me watching." The small Pokémon crawled forward and blinked at them through its diamond-like eyelids. "Why you want him to wake up?"

"We need him to tell us how to wake up Regigigas." Azelf answered.

"Gigigas… yes… he be sleeping longer than Ice. Ice told Spook that before he sleep. But you will not wake up Ice."

"Why… are you going to try and stop us?" Deoxys laughed.

"No, no, Spook not going to stop you." The Sableye smiled. "But you will not be able to wake him. Ice say so, before he sleep."

"Why can't we wake him?" Asked Mesprit.

"Only trainer can wake up Ice." Spook answered. "No Pokémon can wake him up."

"Wait… a trainer connects to a Pokémon on a psychic level… could we imitate that?" Azelf asked.

"Perhaps… we could try." Uxie said while thoughtfully scratching his chin. Suddenly a low growl erupted from behind them. Deoxys turned around and looked the way they had come. Six Absol were standing in the entrance to the cavern, and they did not look happy.

"Oh… Spook wonder how you get past them." The Sableye said. "They not like people coming into Ice's cave."

"It's our cave ghost!" The largest of the Absol snarled. "I thought we drove you from it years ago."

"Spook no leave… Spook protect Ice!" the Sableye insisted.

"Ha… and who is going to help you… your psychic friends?" The Absol laughed. "They couldn't even sense us when then entered the cave, one dark pulse and they're through." Deoxys hated to admit it but the Absol was half right. The three lake guardians would be gone in a flash and even he would have problems outside of his defense form. He turned to the lake spirits.

"Get him up." He said pointing at Regice. "I'll handle these losers." The trio nodded and without a word began to work on waking up the golem. Deoxys turned and shifted into his defense forme.

"Spook will help!" the Sableye said while taking a stance next to Deoxys. "Spook no want new friends to get hurt."

"Oh yeah? And what can you do?" Deoxys asked sarcastically.

"Spook can do THIS!" With that the small Sableye let loose with a massive shadow ball. The Absol pack leader dodged but two of his pack were not as lucky. They were plowed into the wall as the ball of shadow exploded in their faces. Deoxys looked down at the grinning Spook.

"Ok… you can fight." He said weakly. He then turned and prepared for the first attack, he did not have to wait long. The Absol leader and the remaining members of his pack jumped at them, teeth bared, horns glowing. "Mewtwo if we get out of this alive than I am going to kill you." Deoxys muttered to himself as the first attack landed.

…

Celebi and Mew looked over the edge of the cliff at the desert camp below. It was sitting directly in front of the entrance to Regirock's cave.

"Great… now how do we get past?" Mew grumbled.

"Maybe we can find a Flygon to create a sandstorm as cover." Celebi suggested.

"Good luck with that one, they were rare a hundred years ago. I doubt we could find one quickly." Mew snapped.

"Oh… yeah… sorry." Celebi said with a blush. How could he have been so foolish? Mew looked at her friend and sighed.

"No, I'm sorry I snapped at you." She said with a half grin. "I'm just worried about how the others are doing."

"_Yeah… one in particular, I'm sure."_ Celebi thought to himself. "Perhaps we can sneak in?" he said out loud."

"Perhaps… but I'm pink and you're green, we won't exactly blend in." Mew pointed out.

"Yeah… but maybe… just maybe." Celebi looked at the camp and then at the swiftly descending sun. "When it gets dark then we will have a better chance of getting inside… they won't be able to see us if we stick to the shadows!" Mew nodded with enthusiasm.

"Yeah… then we can get inside and wake up Regirock!" she grinned.

"Just as long as they don't have some sort of search light." Celebi said.

"This is a desert outpost… why would they need one?" Mew asked while she shrugged his shoulders.

"I hope you're right." Celebi mused. "Otherwise this could be a long night."

"I hope that Mewtwo is ok." Mew said with a frown.

"Relax… he likes being all alone." Celebi smiled to reassure her. "I'm sure he's fine."

…

Mewtwo was breathing hard as he lay on the ground. He had no idea where he had teleported to, he just knew that he was away from the human base. The trauma of what he had just seen was still fresh in his mind. For the first time in decades he felt tears come to his eyes. He pounded the ground with his fist, the human would pay… he would not rest until every last one of them was ground into dust! Suddenly he felt the presence of another human… a very familiar human presence. Mewtwo turned at the sound of that human groaning. He froze when he saw it was Liliana, and she was only a few feet from him. She shook her head and looked up. When she saw him her eyes bulged out.

"Oh… snap." Was all she could say.

"YOU!" Mewtwo snarled as he lunged at her. His legs gave out under him and he collapsed. She didn't notice this and began to run away. She only got ten feet away before she collapsed. Mewtwo felt an intense throb of pain. They both cried out in agony as it continued. Liliana rolled around on the ground in pain until she ended up rolling closer to Mewtwo. The second she was within ten feet the pain disappeared as quickly as it had appeared. The two warily stood up despite their shaking legs.

"Ok… what, was that?" Liliana asked.

"I don't know." Mewtwo snarled.

"Well I know that I didn't do it." She retorted.

"And I didn't do it… but… that would mean… no… it couldn't be!" Mewtwo said in horror.

"It couldn't be what?" Liliana asked, beginning to feel worried.

"We must have established a psychic link when the Abra was shot." Mewtwo snarled as he let loose a psycho cut that sliced a nearby tree in half.

"And that means what now?" Liliana asked.

"It means that we are connected by a nearly unbreakable psychic link that keeps us from being more than ten feet away from each other."

"What… you mean that we can't ever leave each other?" She asked.

"Yeah… you want to know the other bad thing? If either one of us dies the other one goes with them." Mewtwo growled. "Otherwise I would have killed you in vengeance for that Abra!"

"Hey… I had nothing to do with that!" Liliana protested. "The Lieutenant Commander was working entirely on his own."

"How do you expect me to believe that when you were willing to torture me?" Mewtwo asked. Liliana's mouth opened and closed several times as she searched for the right words to say. "No answer… can't say I'm surprised." Mewtwo smirked as he hesitantly levitated himself.

"Look… I never liked my job, but I didn't really have an option." Liliana started.

"There is always another option besides giving others pain!" Mewtwo growled. Liliana stood silently thinking about what he had said.

"Look… I'm sorry." She said quietly. "But… despite that we need to figure out how to fix this. No offence but I don't want to be stuck with a Pokémon that any human would kill on sight. Especially if that means that I'll die too."

"There…. There might be a way." Mewtwo admitted. "But it would take all the psychics we can find. I'd need at least twenty Alakazam, and those are hard to find these days."

"What if the war was over?" Liliana asked.

"Then it would be considerably easier." Mewtwo said, raising his eyebrow. "What are you suggesting?"

"Well… I can't believe I'm about to say this but… perhaps we should work together." Liliana grimaced as she offered her hand.

"Wait… you would help me? Against your own kind?" Mewtwo asked.

"Look, I don't want to do this anymore than you do… but I also don't want to be stuck with you for the rest of my life. And if it looks like I can help my people I will, make no mistake about that." Mewtwo looked at Liliana's hand and then at her face. He could feel the disgust and fear in her… but he could also tell that she wasn't lying… she would help him.

"Ok… I need to go wake up Registeel." Mewtwo said. "After that, assuming the others succeed in their endeavors we plan on waking up Regigigas."

"The golem?" Liliana asked in awe. "We thought that he was dead."

"Not dead… asleep." Mewtwo said as he looked around. "I'm far too tired to teleport anywhere tonight… do you know of someplace nearby that I… I mean we… can hide for a few hours?"

"My… my house isn't far from here. We could rest there for now." Liliana hesitantly suggested.

"That should work." Mewtwo said. They stood awkwardly for a second before Liliana started walking towards her home. Mewtwo followed quietly behind, so tired that he didn't have the power to levitate himself. From inside Liliana's pocket her phone began to warm up in preparation for ringing. There was a short and it shut down. A second later a pair of orange eyes and a smile popped up on her screen. Rotom beeped once and then went back into hiding. He wasn't out of this yet… not by a long shot.

…

Celebi looked out at the camp, night had fallen. With the exception of a few guards on the parameter the camp was asleep.

"Ok… it looks like the coast is clear." He whispered. Mew nodded and the two of them began to move forward. They skimmed from dune to dune until they were right up against the edge of the camp. Celebi peeked out and looked at the human who was on guard duty. He nodded to Mew who flew forward quietly and hit the human with hypnosis. He fell to the ground, asleep, without a sound. The two of them repeated this twice more as they moved through the camp. After that they quickly slipped into the cave. Celebi breathed a sigh of relief and turned around. His sigh turned into a gasp of astonishment as he looked at the Golem. Even though the colossal Pokémon was asleep it looked just as impressive as when it was awake. Celebi turned to Mew and smiled.

"We did it!" She squealed with happiness. "We found Regirock!"

"Yeah… now how do we wake him up?" Celebi wondered aloud. Suddenly there was s rumbling underneath them. Mew squeaked and grabbed Celebi's arm as rocks began to fall from the roof. The ground continued to shake for about a minute before finally settling down. Celebi and Mew turned just in time to see the massive eyes of Regirock open and blink once.

"Hoh hum…" The golem yawned. "Rock is tired… did you wake Rock?"

"Um… yes… we did." Celebi answered timidly. It was then that Celebi felt a strange feeling, almost as if an ant was crawling up his back. He turned and saw nothing… and then he noticed the red dots that were appearing on him.

"Oh… I guess they found the guys I put to sleep." Mew said quietly.

"That or the earthquake woke them all up." Celebi said. The humans were obviously freaked out, but they hadn't noticed Regirock yet. Celebi knew that when they did all Karzahni would break loose… but maybe that was what they needed. "Mew… bring Regirock up to speed please!" Celebi whispered franticly as more humans came into the cave. They all had guns. Mew turned around and quickly spoke to Regirock through psychic link.

"Listen… I'm Mew. Celebi and I woke you up and this is why…" with that Mew sent a stream of images to Regirock that explained the last few centuries to him.

"Mew…. Hurry up!" Celebi said as several more of the humans took aim. They appeared to be waiting for an order of some kind. There was a low rumble as Regirock stood up, bedrock falling off of his body. Now the humans saw him. For some reason they forgot about Celebi and Mew and opened fire on the massive golem.

"Regirock awake! Humans bad! REGIROCK KILL!" The golem bellowed as he slammed his massive fists into the ground. The resulting shock wave pushed the humans back a hundred feet. By the time they had gotten back up the golem was upon them. Mew silently hovered next to Celebi as they watched the fight.

"So… we woke him up." Mew said.

"Yeah… you know… I think we have a better chance of winning this war now." Celebi said as Regirock broke out of the cave and attacked the camp.

"Yeah… I think we do." Mew agreed as she winced at the sight of Regirock stomping the few tanks that tried to attack it. "I think we do."


	6. Past Tense

Chapter 5

Past Tense

Mew watched as the smoldering remains of the camp disappeared over the horizon as she and Celebi rode on Regirock as he walked away.

"Where we meet Ice and Steel?" The massive Pokémon asked.

"The Sinjoh Ruins." Celebi answered. He leaned back against one of the golem's massive shoulders and dared a peek at Mew. Mew was sitting opposite of him and batting her tail around between her front paws.

_Darn it Celebi say something!_ He thought to himself. _You've got a perfect opportunity to talk to her… SAY SOMETHING!_

"So… have you been to Ilex forest recently?" Celebi asked Mew nervously.

_That was brilliant_. The voice in his head said.

"No… not for a while." Mew answered quietly.

"Oh… well, you should visit soon. It's beautiful this time of year… the flowers are blooming, the trees are just gorgeous and the fruit is ripe…" Celebi continued going on and on about his favorite topic. In fact, he was talking as much as Mew normally was. Mew was strangely silent as Celebi continued talking. Celebi babbled on for about a minute, talking as fast as Mew usually did. Finally she could not take it anymore.

"Oh for the love of Arceus would you shut up!" Mew yelled. Celebi fell silent as he stared at Mew with huge worried eyes. Mew never told someone to stop talking; usually it was the other way around.

"Mew… what's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing." She mumbled in response.

"Nothing… that's a lie and you know it." Celebi said as he leaned in forward. "Mew… I'm asking as a friend... what is wrong?"

"It's just that when I told Regirock about the last thousand years it brought up a lot of bad memories… older memories." She shuddered. Celebi nodded, Mew never talked about a certain time of her life. She never spoke of the time right before the war started and all of the Legendaries went into hiding.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Celebi asked.

"I… I guess so." Mew admitted. "I think it would help, really."

"Well then… start talking." Celebi said as he scooted over to her.

"Well, I guess the trouble really started when Mewtwo was born." Mew said as she looked at her feet. "I was… captured, by a human. He took me back to a lab and they put me in a tube. They studied me for weeks; whenever I tried to escape they would put me back in a Pokéball. Finally they let me go, all they took was a bit of hair, nothing much. Then a couple years later I heard that the lab had been destroyed by an explosion. I later found out that it was caused by Mewtwo's escape. When I met him I realized what they had been doing… they had taken part of me and combined it with a human. I was horrified. But then I got to know him and I realized that, in a sense, he was me, but different. I was both overjoyed and devastated at the same time. I mean, I was no longer alone… but what they had done to me, with me…" small tears started to drip down Mew's face as the painful memories returned. Celebi twiddled is fingers as he tried to figure out what to do. Pushing past his fear he wrapped his arm around her and gave her a quick hug.

"It's ok… you're not alone and you know it." He said quietly. "You've always had Shaymin and Mesprit… and me." Mew looked up at him and smiled.

"I know… thank you Celebi." She said as she returned the hug. The two of them sat and watched as Regirock continued walking towards the coastline. Not knowing what was coming, but knowing that at least the worst was past… right?

…

The Staraptor paced outside of his nest, waiting for news. The attack had gone as planned and the human base at Pallet Town and scouts had been sent to find out the details. At the sound of fluttering wings he turned to see a Taillow land and salute.

"Report." The Staraptor said.

"Sir… the camp was almost completely destroyed. We have reports coming in of a few human survivors but for the most part the force there was completely decimated."

"And the weapon?" The Staraptor asked.

"We… we did not recover it." The Taillow flinched.

"Do you mean to say that our secret weapon, the best chance we have of winning this war, is missing?" The Staraptor asked harshly.

"Sir… yes sir." The Taillow answered.

"Send out every patrol we have. We cannot risk losing Rotom!" He ordered. The Taillow saluted and flew off like a shot. The Staraptor shook his head. If they lost the small Pokémon they would lose their best chance of winning the war… and he could not let that happen.

…

Deoxys was getting tired. He was already at a disadvantage with the Absols being immune to all of his psychic attacks and now he was nearly at the end of his rope. Three of the Absol lay still on the ground, mostly thanks to the little Sableye Spook. Whenever the Absol tried to take him down he phase shifted out of range. Deoxys hated to admit it but the little guy was the only hope that they had, at least until Regice woke up. Deoxys dodged another Dark Pulse and shook his head… there was no way that they could win this.

"Hey… how much longer is this going to take?" He called out as he pushed one of the Absol back with a Giga Impact. Normally it would have killed one of them but being confined to his defense forme greatly hindered his attack power.

"Almost there… I think." Uxie called out. The three lake guardians were a little battered despite the best attempts of their protectors. Deoxys turned back to the battle just in time to grapple with an Absol that was trying to bite him. Spook was being chased by the leader and franticly firing Shadow Balls behind him.

"Your time's up you nutcase… this is our home!" The Absol snarled as he snapped at Spook's leg.

"No, it Ice's home… and my home!" Spook yelled back as he let loose with another Shadow Ball. This one hit the Absol right on the tip of his nose. There was a yelping sound and then the Absol fell to the ground. Deoxys was not fairing as well. One of the remaining Absol had its teeth imbedded in his arm and the other was pounding him from a distance with several Dark Pulses. Spook moved to help before being swatted aside by the leader.

"No spawn of Darkrai is going to beat me!" The Absol snarled through his bloody snout. He turned to Deoxys and smiled as he placed his paw one Spook's back. "Killing the legendary Deoxys will bring my pack a lot of recognition, even among the counsel." He then smiled at the struggling Sableye. "But first… I'll take care of you." Deoxys struggled to attack the leader but saw that he was going to be too late. Suddenly a massive ice blast knocked the Absol off of Spook. Deoxys turned just in time to see the two Absol that were attacking him get smashed into the ground. He then looked up at the massive golem of ice.

"Wow…" was all he could think to say. Regice turned to the last remaining Absol and snarled at it.

"Leave… now." Was all it said. The Absol looked at its fallen pack members and did as he was asked. Spook slowly got off the ground and shook his fist at the fleeing Pokémon.

"And don't come back!" He yelled. Regice turned and reached out for the little Pokémon. Even though he could not smile it was obvious that there was an aura of happiness about him.

"Spook… my little friend… you stay here with me all this time?" He asked as Spook clambered up onto his hand.

"Yes Ice… Spook stay here like you ask." The Sableye grinned, his smile almost splitting his face in half.

"Thank you Spook… Ice knew that he could count on you." The golem said. He then turned to the Legendaries. "Ice know you not human… what reason you wake Ice?"

"It's kind of a long story." Mesprit smiled. "We'll tell you on the way to the Sinjoh ruins."

"Why you go to ruins… the council will want to see you." Spook asked.

"What council?" Uxie asked.

"The Pokémon Council." Spook answered. "They help anyone against humans." The legendaries looked at each other.

"We do need all the help we can get… I don't see any reason we shouldn't talk to this council." Azelf shrugged.

"True… take us to this council." Deoxys said. Spook nodded and patted Regice on the shoulder.

"Come on Ice… let's go meet some more friends." He smiled.

…

Mewtwo awoke in the middle of the night. For a moment he panicked before remembering where he was. He was lying on the floor in Liliana's house. They had snuck in earlier that night so that they could rest. He looked around to get his bearings, the house was quiet. The only sound was the gentle breathing that came from Liliana as she slept on the couch. Mewtwo could sense her dreaming, if he had really wanted to he probably could have reached in deeper and seen what she was dreaming about, but he didn't want to, if Mewtwo was honest with himself the link that he now shared with the human scared him. He had spent years building up his mental defenses to the point that the only person who had a chance of breaking through was Mew, and even she had problems. But this… bond… that he now shared with the human changed all that… there was no more walls, no more defenses. She could see his mind as clearly as he could see hers. Mewtwo's experience let him hide some things from her, his emotions and a greater part of his memories, but he could see everything about her. The strange thing was he felt like he was violating her by doing this. He really had no control over it, her mind was as open as a human book, but he still felt that something was wrong. Mewtwo shook his head, was he actually beginning to care about this human? Why should what she feel mean anything to him? As he looked over at her the moon came out from behind the clouds and lit up the room through the window. Mewtwo froze… perhaps it was the moonlight, perhaps it was the fact that his defenses had been blown since the incident with the Abra, or perhaps it was the link that they now shared… whatever it was, for some reason he couldn't help thinking that Liliana looked pretty. In shock of what he had just thought Mewtwo turned and looked away, mentally slapping himself for even thinking something like that. He wasn't human, there wasn't any way that he could or should feel this way. He continued to sit, fully awake, for the remainder of the night. As the sun broke the horizon he felt Liliana begin to wake up. He could feel her surprise as she saw he was still there.

"Expected me to be gone? You know as well as I that I cannot leave." Mewtwo said quietly.

"I… I know. I just thought that last night had been a dream…" She said quietly.

"If I had my way it would have been nothing more than a dream." Mewtwo said. He then stood up and turned around. "We need to leave."

"Yes, I understand." She hesitated. "Before we go… is there anything more that you can tell me about this… link… that we share?"

"No… I know nothing of this link, nor have I ever heard of anything like it before. The best chance that we have of finding out what it is would be to contact some other Pokémon who has more experience in this area." Mewtwo answered.

"So… that's where we're going, right?" Liliana asked as she grabbed some food from the pantry and began to hurriedly eat it.

"No… first we need to awaken Registeel."

"Wait… the golems exist?" Liliana asked. "Next you're going to tell me that Arceus exists."

"Yeah… he does, he hates me." Mewtwo smiled. "Not that many other of the legendaries like me."

"They ALL exist? Where have you all been in the last thousand years?" Liliana shook her head. "It just doesn't make sense."

"We were hiding… not one of our brighter moments." Mewtwo frowned. "Otherwise your little war would have lasted about ten days before we wiped you all out."

"I think that we would have lasted a little bit longer." Liliana said with a sour frown. "We aren't weak."

"No… but you have no idea what you're up against." Mewtwo said as he shook his head. "This is pointless, we need to get going."

"How far are we going… how long do you think we'll, I'll be gone." She asked.

"I honestly don't know, weeks, months, possibly years, as long as it takes to remove this link." Mewtwo said as he walked over to the coat rack and took off the cloak that he had used the night before to sneak into town.

"We'll need to hurry… if you're seen then I could be killed for harboring a Pokémon." Liliana said as she peeked out the window.

"Doesn't matter… we won't be anywhere near humans anyway." Liliana barely had enough time to grab the small bag she had packed before Mewtwo teleported. Liliana found herself standing on a grassy hill.

"Ok… wow… that was, impressive." She said as she shook her head. She turned to Mewtwo to see him resting against a tree.

"It's… harder than it looks with two." He said as he took a deep breath. Suddenly Liliana's phone went off. The two of them looked at each other and then at her bag. Liliana quickly picked it out of the bag and opened it.

"Hello? Huh… no one is there. Wait… the phone isn't even on. How did it?" As she was trying to figure it out a text message popped up.

"What was that?" Mewtwo asked.

"It's a text, you know, a short message." Liliana explained as she opened it. "Strange, all it says is 'can I come out and play?'"

"What? That makes no sense." Mewtwo said as he walked over to her.

"I… I guess the answer should be yes." Liliana said as she typed it in. Suddenly there was a beep of joy and a small orange Pokémon flew out of the phone. He immediately attached himself to Liliana's neck and grinned like a little kid. Liliana cried out in shock as she fell to the ground. Mewtwo would have moved to help her if he had not sensed the creature was not a threat. To his surprise she didn't continue struggling but instead started laughing.

"Why are you laughing?" Mewtwo asked.

"He's not going to hurt me, he's just a little exited that someone told him he could play. I wonder how he got in the phone." She answered.

"He must be able to enter electronically objects." Mewtwo shrugged. "Haunter and Gengar can do it to humans, it's not that surprising that something can do it to machines." Liliana smiled as she pried the orange creature off of her face. It looked something like a top with two arms like lightning bolts extending from its body. Its face was made up of two blue eyes and a blue mouth. Liliana cradled it in her arms and smiled. "He says that his name is Rotom."

"He's not like any Pokémon I've ever seen before… and how do you know his name?" Mewtwo asked.

"I guess he just told me." Liliana shrugged. "I've always been able to sense what Pokémon were thinking. It made it hard, sometimes… to…"

"To torture them? Give me a break. You never cared about us, stop pretending." Mewtwo snorted. Rotom growled at Mewtwo and flew from Liliana's arms to circle around her protectively.

"Well, I guess I've found myself a little protector." Liliana smiled. Mewtwo rolled his eye and started off towards a large cave in the distance.

"Come on… we need to find our golem." He muttered as he walked away. Rotom growled at him again and then flew back to Liliana and beeped at her.

"No… he's always this grumpy, it's not just you." Liliana smiled at the small Pokémon. "You know… I think that the two of us are going to get along just fine." Rotom beeped happily and then followed Liliana as she started after Mewtwo.


	7. Dreams

Chapter 6

No, this story is not dead. I will be finishing it. Toa's honor :)

* * *

Dreams

Liliana sat down in frustration.

"We've been looking almost all day." She complained. "How hard is it to find a giant steel golem?" Mewtwo chose not to answer, although he couldn't help but agree. The cave had been deeper than either of them had expected. If not for Liliana scratching marks into the wall at every turn they would have been lost a long time ago.

"It's getting dark outside." Mewtwo commented as he ducked under Rotom. The small electric ghost was the only light they had in the cave and he was flying in circles around Liliana in order to give her a better chance of not tripping over a stone.

"Perhaps we should rest for the night." Liliana suggested as she tried to find a comfortable part of the wall to put her back against.

"Perhaps." Mewtwo admitted. "Although we could make better time if we continued looking."

"Right, because we're very short on time." Liliana sarcastically replied.

"Personally I would like to get you out of my head as quickly as possible." Mewtwo grumbled as he sat down against the wall opposite to Liliana.

"Yeah… I've been thinking about that." Liliana said quietly. "What if this was meant to happen?"

"Are you saying that we were supposed to be inseparably bonded?"

"Something like that." Liliana replied as she looked away from Mewtwo's glare. "Look, I know the idea is crazy, but what are the odds of a human and a Pokémon accidentally bonding like this?"

"I don't know." Mewtwo said as he stretched out before curling up like a large cat on the cave floor. "I don't know why it happened, and I frankly don't care, I just want to fix it." Liliana turned quietly and faced the cave wall. Rotom flew over and looked down at her curiously.

"No… I'm ok," She smiled "Just tired." The little spark seemed to nod before settling back in her cell phone.

…

Deoxys shook his head in amazement as they entered the headquarters of the Counsel. It was deep in the forest, so well hidden that he didn't know where it was until they were right on top of it. Along the way several Pokémon had moved to stop them, but had decided against it when they saw that one of the Golems was with them. Upon arriving they were stopped at a large cave by a Machamp and a Gastrodon.

"Halt, state your business." The Machamp insisted, putting himself between the Legendries and the cave.  
"We wish to speak with your leaders." Deoxys said, slightly annoyed. They didn't have time to mess around with guards. The Machamp looked at the Gastrodon, who nodded before turning into the cave and calling out.

"Masters, there are some Pokémon here to see you." There was a shuffling in the back and three figures came forward that Deoxys didn't recognize. They all stood on four legs and looked at the newcomers with no fear in their eyes.

"Are you the leaders of the Pokémon resistance?" Uxie asked.

"Yes and no… we lead this contingent, but there is a counsel for each region that is under attack." A large brown Pokémon said. "Why do you wish to know?"

"Spook brought them here." Spook said reverently. "They help wake up ice, so Spook want them to meet Musketeers. They say they need help against the humans." The three looked at each other and nodded.

"Very well, I am Cobalion." The silver and blue one said with a slight bow. These are my brothers Virizion and Terrakion." The green one and the brown one nodded. "We are surprised to see you; honestly we thought that the legendries had abandoned us."

"Not all of us." Mesprit smiled.

"Then we must gather the remaining legendries." Terrakion said solemnly. "We have learned of a fearful new weapon that the humans have developed, and we need all the help we can get to stop it.

…

Liliana awoke in some strange medical lab, with no idea how she had gotten there. She looked from side to side; the room was filled with tubes large enough to hold a human being. Liliana walked around the tubes, some of them were empty but two in particular were occupied by two small bodies. One was obviously human, a small girl. The other surprised her, it was Mewtwo. It was a younger Mewtwo, but it was still him. She was surprised to see the small face, devoid of any anger, any hate, any bitterness. As it slept it looked peaceful, almost happy. Suddenly it squeaked and started reaching out for the girl in the next tube. Its eyes opened and it looked over to her in shock.

"Amber no, what did you mean, why are you leaving me?" He psychically asked. The girl's tube began to flash with warning lights. Suddenly several scientists ran in the room and began working around the girl in a panic. Liliana realized that they could not see her.

"This has to be a dream." She said to herself. "But why am I dreaming this."

"You're not… he is." Liliana turned to see a strange graceful Pokémon.

"Who… who are you?" She asked in awe.

"My name is Cresselia; I am the Pokémon mistress of dreams." The creature bowed slightly. "I am however a little confused. How is it that you are inside Mewtwo's dream?"

"I… I don't know, this didn't happen last time we slept, and I did have a dream." Liliana mused. "Could it be that our bond is getting stronger?"

"That or it could be that since he is a powerful psychic he chose not to enter your dream, but you have no choice in the matter." Cresselia shrugged. She turned to the dream and shook her head as the younger Mewtwo began to cry as it became apparent that the girl was dying. "This is much too depressing; we should do something about this." With that she raised her hands and gestured. Immediately the landscape changed to a bright meadow. A now fully grown Mewtwo stood for a second before sinking to his knees and sobbing into his hands.

"Why did you interfere Cresselia?" He asked, turning to the graceful creature. "You know I don't like things in my head."

"And yet you let a human in… strange." Cresselia smiled, not at all intimidated by the angry Mewtwo.

"I didn't have a choice on that one." Mewtwo snarled, brushing tears off of his cheek.

"Then why haven't you severed the connection yet?" Cresselia said, confused. Then her eyes grew wide. "Wait… no, you can't have…"

"I can't have what?" Mewtwo asked, both excited and scared. "What did we do?"

"I… I don't believe it is for me to tell you." She said with a shake of her head. "It was obvious that this was an accident, I mean… how could you actually…"

"How could we actually what?" Liliana asked, afraid of what she had gotten herself into.

"Nothing," Cresselia said innocently.

"Tell us Cresselia or I swear to Darkrai I will make you tell us!" Mewtwo snarled, utterly annoyed at this point.

"How dare you mention HIS name in MY presence!" Cresselia snarled, all sense of composure lost. "Has he been here… is that why you had a nightmare?"

"No, Darkrai and I haven't spoken in quite a long time." Mewtwo smiled, happy to get under Cresselia's skin. "But I'm sure I can find him if I wanted to."

"You're bluffing." Cresselia said doubtfully.

"Really? Ok, I'm sure he's fairly close by even now." Mewtwo said, looking around. Liliana was about to ask who this Darkrai was when she felt a presence behind her. She turned to see a dark figure, standing roughly five feet tall, hovering behind her. He put a finger to his lips and made a shushing sound as Mewtwo and Cresselia continued to argue.

"Who are you?" Liliana whispered.

"Darkrai… now shush!" The creature insisted. It then crept up behind Cresselia.

"And I don't care if you are the most powerful psychic on this planet," She said in a huff. "You still can't make him appear out of nowHERE!" As she was finishing her sentence Darkrai had touched her left wing. This was enough to make her speed across the dreamscape and duck behind Mewtwo.

"You always fall for that one Cress." Darkrai said with a slight chuckle. "You forget that you can't sense me."

"How did you find me?" Cresselia squeaked with rage, poking her head out from behind Mewtwo.

"I was in the area and sensed a very odd occurrence, two people in someone's dream, and a human at that." Darkrai said, bowing slightly to Liliana. "Not something you find every day."

"Do you know what's going on with us?" Liliana asked.

"You mean you didn't do this on purpose?" Darkrai asked, shocked. "Cress, have you not told them?"

"I don't feel like it," Cresselia said uncomfortably, "especially since it wasn't on purpose."

"What? What have we done?" Mewtwo asked, freighted at the possibilities. One thought entered his mind, but no… that couldn't be it… could it?

"Hit it on the head." Darkrai laughed at Mewtwo as he sensed what was going through the Psychic's mind. "Kinda odd, isn't it?"

"What, did you figure it out?" Liliana asked Mewtwo.

"Yes, I think." Mewtwo said, gripping his hands in frustration. "Have you ever heard of a destiny bond?"

"Yes, some Psychics can use it so that if they die then someone else who is connected to them dies too… is that what happened to us?"

"Kinda… a destiny bond has a second purpose." Mewtwo said quietly.

"Well?" Liliana asked after he refused to continue.

"I… I don't want to talk about it." Mewtwo snarled.

"Oh Arceus, you're blushing." Darkrai laughed. "Fine, if you won't tell the lady what you've gotten her into then I will." With that he turned to Liliana, still grinning like a fool. "A destiny bond is usually used out of battle between a male and a female psychic Pokémon in order to designate who their mate is and strengthen their bond."

"WHAT!?" Liliana asked in shock. "You mean he… made me his…"

"Oh no… both sides have to be willing for it to work." Darkrai explained. "What must have happened is that you must have both felt very strongly about something at the same time and in the same way. Add you being something of an empath to his being part human…"

"Wait… what now?"

"Long story, ask him to tell it to you sometime." Darkrai waved her question away. "Anyway, all these factors intersecting at once caused a bond to be made between you two." There was a moment of silence as the information sunk in.

"Is… is there a way to reverse it?" Liliana asked quietly.

"Not that I know of," Darkrai shrugged, "granted, I don't think anyone's tried to."

"Why not?"

"Usually this bond is made between mates… they wouldn't want to get rid of it." Mewtwo answered, looking at the ground.

"So... we're stuck like this?"

"As far as I know."

"My dad is not going to like this." Liliana sighed.

"Has this ever happened before?" Mewtwo asked Darkrai.

"Not to my knowledge." The Prince of Nightmares shrugged. "The chance of this happening is about one-in-a-trillion, normally."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, if this were a normal circumstance then your "bond" should be impossible. However, something has felt a little odd about the universe lately. Why, only last week I made a comment about something that I had no idea about."

"Again, what do you mean?" Mewtwo frowned.

"Oh, nothing, really," Darkrai shrugged. "Just some musings I had."

"Your musings are proving to be very unhelpful," Mewtwo grumbled.

"Well, regardless. Someone just fell asleep that I can't help but have a little fun with, you kids have fun now." Darkrai smiled as he gave a wink to Cresselia and then vanished.

"Oh how I hate him." Cresselia grumbled.

…

Arceus wandered down a dark hallway. It was not the first time he had been here.

"Come out Darkrai… I know that you are here!" He commanded.

"Have I really become that predictable?" A voice asked from the shadows.

"You have nothing over me… I am your leader and you will obey me!" Arceus bellowed into the void.

"I have nothing on you? Have you begun believing your own lies?" Darkrai asked as he materialized behind the god Pokémon. "Have you already forgotten why I am so feared?"

"You are scum, whatever caused the world's fear of you was brought on by yourself," Arceus insisted, looking at the Prince of Nightmares haughtily. Suddenly a massive weight with spikes fell from the sky and landed on Arceus. Darkrai hovered over the whimpering Arceus, shaking with rage.

"I am scum? I am scum!? You are the reason I am hated and feared, you are the reason that every time she looks at me it is with disgust. You are the reason that I am treated like a freak!" With that Darkrai raised his hands and sent torrents of boiling water at Arceus.

"You will never be accepted," Arceus smiled through the pain. "Whereas I will wake up, and then you will be unable to harm me."

"That is true…" Darkrai said, so mad that tears were welling up in his eyes, "but I will be waiting for you, every night, every single time you go to sleep I will be waiting. I will remind you again and again of what you have done to me… and the world. You will never rest until you have paid for your crime." With that Darkrai raised his hand and the world shifted to show a large arena. Several partially decomposed human and Pokémon corpses rose up from the dust and started shambling towards the trapped Arceus.

"No… please… not again." Arceus began pleading.

"Yes… again and again," Darkrai smiled, "until you will be unable to even think of sleeping without feeling fear. You will pay for the pain you have caused me."

* * *

So yeah... that happened. The next chapter is in the works, but no promises for when it's coming. Please remember read and review.

_ToaofIce_


End file.
